1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an event data recorder, especially to an event data recorder disposed on a two-wheel or three-wheel vehicle and used for providing traffic detection and warning functions within a safe range.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
There is an urgent need to find out factors affecting driving safety and causes of traffic accidents. The event data recorder in cars available now has multiple functions. However, once the car event data recorders is modified and applied to a two-wheel or three-wheel vehicle, it may have following disadvantages: shock-sensitivity, drop-sensitivity, non-waterproof camera, easy loss, difficult installation, blurry images, indirect power supply, lower efficiency in data access, etc.
Although there are event data recorders for motorcycles (two-wheel vehicle) available now, most of the event data recorders are only used to record image data, without other specific functions provided by components such as signal lights, global positioning system (GPS), G-sensor etc. The signal lights show operation condition of the event data recorder. The GPS records speed and coordinate of the motorcycle. The G-sensor recognizes changes along X/Y/Z axes. When accidents happened, there is no reliable data provided and used as powerful evidence. Moreover, the motor event data recorder is unable to be removed from the motorcycle and carried by the users conveniently. The motor event data recorder is easy to be stolen and this causes losses.
The conventional event data recorders for motorcycles are lack of the function of object detection and recognition. For example, the object can be humans, motorcycles, or different types of cars. The conventional event data recorders for motorcycles also don't include a camera that captures images around the vehicle to avoid the dead angle.
In addition, the conventional event data recorders for motorcycles don't have traffic monitoring and warning functions within a safe range. The above detection function and the warning function are not integrated into the event data recorder.
Thus there is room for improvement and a need to provide a new event data recorder for motorcycles.